


Teal

by SangriaKisses



Series: Prism [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff, ShikaTem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 14:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20996576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SangriaKisses/pseuds/SangriaKisses
Summary: Shikadai and the rest of the Academy students are gone for the weekend.  This provides Shikamaru the perfect opportunity to laze about cloud watching and wax poetically about his wife.*Teal combines the calming properties of blue with the renewal qualities of green. It is a revitalizing and rejuvenating color that also represents open communication and clarity of thought.





	Teal

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! 
> 
> I got into the Naruto fandom so late while there were no new episodes of Dragonball and waiting for My Hero to start again. I've binged watched the whole Anime in a matter of months. I completely fell in love with Shikamaru and love him and Temari. There's such a finite amount of content for them so here's my little fluffy contribution. Hope you enjoy!

Shikamaru yawned loudly while padding through the Nara manor in search of his wife. He’d felt her kiss his forehead before leaving their bed but he had fallen right back to sleep. This weekend was a strange anomaly and he planned to take full advantage of it. He’d begun so by sleeping in well past his regular alarm. The students of the academy were on a class trip that took them out of the village for the weekend. He and Naruto had long designated this same weekend to be one they both took off. What was the point of fighting so long for peace if you couldn’t enjoy it? Thus without the kids home there was an eerie calm.

All of his friends had planned to go to dinner together that night too enjoy the company of adults and to catch up after so long. Of course, they saw each other here and there they all lived in the same village. The InoShikaCho trio met recently and it to turned into lamentations about each of their kids' idiosyncrasies and shenanigans. Oh to grow up during peacetime. It was just going to be nice to see everyone in the same room alive and well knowing that had things gone differently such an event would never have been possible.

That was tonight, today all he wanted to do was sit on the roof and lazily watch the clouds pass by. He hoped that his wife would be willing to laze about with him, it was hard for her to relax, to be still. For so long she always had to be on her guard to protect and defend herself, her brothers or her land. He believed though that after years together he was rubbing off on her and she was able to unwind with less prodding. They’d lie outside her head safely tucked under his chin or against his neck, his arms wrapped loosely around her waist. He teased her that she wasn’t actually watching the clouds but she’d just wave off his comments and return to her comfortable spot in her husband’s arms. Despite the “fight”, she might put up he knew that she enjoyed her time cloud watching with him. His goal for this weekend was to relax along with his beloved wife and they’d done so quite well so far.

**The Night Before **

Temari sighed resting her head against her husband's chest the warm water of the hot springs relaxing her muscles. Leaving Suna to be with Shikamaru was a difficult decision but moments like this made her realize how lucky she was to call this place her new home. Shikamaru tilted her head up towards his to meet her lips in a kiss.

"This is one of your better ideas.” She mused her hand going to push back his hair that was down from the water. “You forget your husband is a genius.” He teased her kissing her forehead.

“That’s it I'm getting out of here.” He just laughed in response throwing his arms around her waist to draw her back into his lap.

“Relax, will you? Shikadai will be back in two days we need to take advantage of being childless.”

She took a deep breath and settled back into his arms trying to ignore the smirk on his lips. She had a million things to do but her husband’s promise of relaxation and languid kisses were enough to convince her to forsake her chores to laze about with her Love. She’d gotten soft and would die before admitting it but if this was the trade-off she’d happily take it.

*************************************************************************************************************

When he found her standing at the entryway he wished that he could have taken a snapshot. She stood there haloed by the golden light from the sun, the dense forest of their family lands before her a sea of green. Beyond the sheer beauty and serenity of the moment, it was the symbol of the Nara clan, their clan, emblazoned on the back of her kimono caused his heart to stutter. She wore it proudly taking on the role of Nara matriarch like a fish to water. She was sturdy, strong, and unwavering. She commanded respect and loyalty from

those around her. Initially, they were worried about how the rest of the clan would feel about her as she was from another village, but she put those fears to rest. She was admired and revered by the clan and he knew that if something happened to him they would be safe with her. Early on in their marriage, he’d given her a formal kimono that he believed matched her eyes with their family symbol carefully stitched on there. She admitted to him that she wore his clan's symbol so proudly because being a Nara was a source of pride for her. She’d admired Shikamaru for a while each of their interactions building her opinion of him but also because of his father. She respected how he’d acted during the war and she relished in the fact that her father in law was such an incredible person. It made her feel honored to have parents such as Shikaku and Yoshino. She called him all manners of cry baby that evening but even she couldn’t hold back her tears.

Temari stilled feeling his arms wrap around her waist melting into his familiar hold. “Finally decided to wake up.”

Rather than respond he placed light kisses along her neck lavishing her with his love and attention. She was the perfect representation and gift of her homeland. Atop her head was a hand-woven crown of gold and sand. Today it was down and reminded him of the golden rolling hills of the desert that he’d traversed many times to get to her. Her skin tan and tough from the harsh unforgiving sun. He kissed a scar along her throat. He’d worshiped her scars many times before but this one always made his heartbeat stop. It was from a particularly grueling battle. If it had been anyone else it would have been fatal. She claimed though that she was too stubborn to die. He’d never been so grateful for how troublesome she was.

She was the princess of Suna, of the Sand, her personality and looks that of someone who had been raised by the unrelenting desert. Her eyes though, the perfect mix of green and blue was all Konoha. It was as though the universe in all its wisdom knew to give her eyes that reminded him of the trees and water that surrounded the village. Her eyes reminded him of home. They were eyes that so clearly reflected the clouds that he loved. They were the eyes that she’d gifted their son. He’d always wished for an easy average life with a regular, boring simple wife. Instead, he’d fallen in love with the most troublesome one of all, and not a day went by where he didn’t thank the universe for her. Who he was now, and how he lived was a far cry from what he’d imagined. He knew that he’d never want anything else.

“Are you being sentimental cry baby?” She teased him kissing him softly. She may be rough and fearless she knew that her son and husband were genuinely afraid of her at times but she’d give up her very life for them. In her wildest imaginings of her life she could have never conceived the life she led, the man she’d married and the child she raised. At times she worried that she was dreaming. Caught in a Genjutusu and she’d wake up back in Suna miserable and alone never hearing of a Shinobi named Shikamaru from Konoha.

“Troublesome women, I love you.” She groaned in response and even though it had been years he knew that her face flushed a beautiful pink when he caught her off guard.” She turned in his arms and like he guessed a faint blush painted her cheeks. He softly brushed that spot with his thumb drawing those precious eyes towards him.

“You’re ridiculous, but I love you too.” She could be so soft and sweet. He loved her for her passion, fire, and strength but he cherished these quiet gentle moments with his Princess. He relished in the fact that only he knew this side of her, that this was his Temari.

Later, after she made them breakfast they laid together watching the clouds above them. In between caring for the village, raising a child and leading the clan they both knew how fortunate they were to have these moments to themselves. They fought against each other, then eventually together, each moment and encounter strengthening and solidifying their bond. It was unbreakable and would carry them through whatever trials lay ahead. She layered soft kisses along his neck and jaw surprising him. They weren’t the most affectionate couple, Asuma had always said he was awkward and clumsy, it hasn't improved with age. She was always so tough and guarded but it was impossible to ignore how much they truly loved and respected each other despite the lack of flowery words and displays of affection.

“Who’s being sentimental now?” He teased but she stopped his smirk by placing her lips against his. He could be so troublesome as well.

“I love you, you annoying lazy cry baby.” His eyes softened and he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. In all his genius and ability he knew that he’d never be able to explain how much he truly admired, loved and cared about this woman.

“I love you too my cruel, stubborn Princess .”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you enjoyed it. I may turn this into a short collection wth another work for Chouji and Karui and one for Sai and Ino . Thank you for taking the time to read my little ramblings. 
> 
> _Till the next one!


End file.
